


Her Neverland

by Khriskin



Category: Peter Pan & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 00:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khriskin/pseuds/Khriskin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally Posted: Apr. 18th, 2006</p><p>There’s a secret to Neverland.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Neverland

Wendy had often wondered why there were no Lost Girls in Neverland. She hadn't noticed it at first, but as time passed by the oddness of it distracted her. After all, shouldn't girls be just as prone to being lost? _Perhaps_ , she thought while spinning another tale for the boys, _we've simply more sense_. She'd only followed because of Michael and John... hadn't she?

It wasn't until later, when she discovered just why Tink disliked her so, that she realized the truth. They were only Lost as long as _she_ didn't want them found... this was Tink's Neverland, not Pan's.


End file.
